Belonging
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: This is when Shadow is feeling like he dosnt belong with his friends, but one special night might change that..  Shadikal story.


_It was another quite and peaceful day. The black hedgehog laid on the grass and watch the clouds pass by. He decided to have some time with himself. He didn't mind the company that his new friends gave him. But he still felt like he didn't fit in very much. But a cretin light-orange echidna always made him feel nerves.. He hadn't felt nerves around anyone before. But Tikal was a gentle, kind, loving friend. He closed his eye's to think more. Once his eye's was shut. Tikal came into his head again. It was getting annoying to him. But secretly he like it. He like seeing her and hearing her sweet gentle voice. She always made him feel safe. Like there was no such thing as evil. As Shadow was lost in his thought a blue hedgehog was standing in front of him. Shadow didn't have to look to know it was Sonic. He took a deep breath before asking._

_Shadow: What do you want now Sonic?_

_Shadow opened his eye's and saw Sonic with a smirk across his face with his arm's crossed._

_Sonic: Nothing really. Just wanted to see how you were doing._

_Shadow: Well I'm fine as you can see._

_Sonic: No your not. Something's bothering you, what is it?_

_Shadow: None of your buisness_

_Sonic: So there is something is wrong._

_Shadow was getting annoyed. He wanted to get rid of him as fast he can. But he knew it was useless. Sonic wouldn't leave until he got answers._

_Shadow: Again why are you here?_

_Sonic: Were going to Club Rouge today and were wondering if you wanna come_

_Shadow: I'm not good with Club's_

_Sonic: Come on. Everyone's gunna be there. We'll have that re-match on the way._

_Shadow wasn't sure about it. But he was up for that re-match. And if it means that Sonic would shut up and leave him alone for a bit then it sound good to him._

_Shadow: Fine I'll go._

_Sonic: Cool we'll see you there. *zooms off*_

_Later that night Shadow was at the club. It took him less then a minute to find his friends. Once his friends saw him, they greeted him._

_Rouge: You came._

_Shadow: It was the only way to make that hedgehog shut up. _

_Silver shook his head with a smirk as he had his hand around Blaze. Shadow noticed Knuckles was acting more friendlier to Rouge._

_Knuckles: Hey Rouge, you wann dance *blushes*_

_Rouge: *giggles* Of course Knucklhead_

_Shadow watch Rouge and Knuckles go to the dance floor, he also saw tails and cream. Jet and wave was there as well. It seemed like Sonic was right when he said everyone. As the music played, he chatted with his friends. Then Tikal came up to him with a friendly smile._

_Tikal: Hello Shadow, are you enjoying your self?_

_Shadow: A little_

_Then they both watched their friends dance to the music. Shadow never really danced. But he felt like giving it a shot. He look at Tikal._

_Shadow: Um Tikal.. Would you like to dance?_

_Tikal was blank at first, but she put a smile on her face._

_Tikal: I would love to._

_Soon they were dancing. The rest of the gang was surprised that Shadow was actruly dancing. Shadow was really enjoying being with Tikal. Tikal never felt so happy around Shadow. She was always patent with him. But she new she loved him. But she alway's held it in from Shadow. As the second song played, they were getting closer. Soon Tikal couldn't hold it in anymore. She quickly kissed Shadow on the lips. Shadow was stunned. He stood completely still. His cheeks was bright red. Almost as red as his stipes. But as soon as Tikal realized what she was doing, she quickly let go._

_Tikal: I..I'm sorry._

_Shadow realized the fear in her eye's. He watch her leave. He didn't know what to do. But..He felt a strange happiness building up inside himself. He didn't understand it. But he knew he needed to go after Tikal. So he ran outside the club and found her running down the street. He took the other way so he can met her face to face. Tikal was running with tears in her eye's. She never thought she would do something like that. She knew she lost Shadow. Soon she was at the park. She sat there crying underneath a tree, and buried her face in her arms. The cloud's grew dark. It was starting to rain softly. Soon she heard footsteps._

_Shadow: Tikal?_

_Tikal look up when she heard his voice. He lend her a hand to get up. Once she took his hand she was back on her feet. She look down at the ground.,_

_Tikal: I didn't mean to do that Shadow. I'm sorry._

_Shadow held her arms and look into her eye's_

_Shadow: I'm not mad Tikal_

_Tikal look into his red ruby eye's. He had kindness in them and.. filled with love._

_Tikal: Y..Your not?_

_Shadow: No. *wipes her tears* _

_Tikal closed her eye's when Shadow wipe her tears. She felt his warmness and comfort._

_Tikal: *blushes*_

_Shadow gave her a slight smirk. He came closer as the rain came down. Soon their lips touched as the rain poured down on them. Their kiss grew deeper every time they kiss. Soon they let go and look into each others eye's again._

_Shadow: I.. I love you Tikal, and I will protect you from any harm as I always have._

_Tikal: I love you too Shadow_

_They kissed again without caring how soak they'll get. Now they were'nt alone anymore and Shadow finally felt like he belonged with someone._


End file.
